The background for this invention is based on a suspension system with a lead screw, which is capable of converting linear motion into rotational motion and vice versa.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,469,370 discloses a suspension device and includes: a member coupled to one of a vehicle body and a vehicle axle; an outer cylinder coupled to the other one of the vehicle body and the vehicle axle and disposed at the outer circumference of the member; and a bearing that is interposed between the member and the outer cylinder, the bearing having balls that rollably contact at least one of the member and the outer cylinder, and a ball case that retains the balls rollably.
A disadvantage of the known technology is that the pressure chambers are located adjacent to the lead screw and thus the system is not compact.